The broad objective of the resource is to introduce advanced methods of computer science-- particularly in artificial intelligence, in data base systems and in interactive languages--into specific areas of biomedical inquiry. The computer is to be used as an integral part of the inquiry process, both for the organization of scientific knowledge and its utilization in problem solving and in processes of experimentation and theory formation. Computer modeling is of central importance in the resource. Methodological and technical problems of model construction and utilization are being investigated in the context of several areas of study: Area 1, Medicine - modeling and clinical decision making in Glaucoma, theory formation in Glaucoma, modeling and diagnosis in hematology; Area 2, Ecosystems - modeling of phosphorus kinetics in an aquatic microecosystem, modeling cyclical behavior in phytoplankton communities of freshwater lakes; Area 3, Psychology of Belief Systems - representation and interpretation of beliefs about social episodes, theory of dialogue; Area 4, Artificial Intelligence - Diagnostic problem solving, formation problems, processing and interpretation of event sequences and of visual sequences, question answering; Area 5, Descriptive Systems and Data Structures - data base establishment, descriptive schemes; Area 6, Language and Interactive Systems - analysis of errors in language usage, hypothesis generation for language rules. The resource includes both collaborative discipline-oriented research in biomedical fields, and core research in computer science.